


Swan Stiles

by Chioces



Series: One Hundred Prompts [1]
Category: Swan Princess (1994), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Au everyone lives, Everlasting Love, Evil Peter, Evil Peter Hale, Fluff, M/M, Magic Spell, Magic Stiles, Pining, au in the sense that I have given up on teen wolf cannon and just to what I want, swan princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chioces/pseuds/Chioces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a rather bad reenactment of the 1994 cartoon (in Stiles' opinion) Stiles gets turned into a swan. It's up to his One True Love to break the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Stiles

1) Magic

 

Stiles is a swan. A full-blown white, glossy, long necked, the whole shebang, swan. Stiles is, needless to say, unimpressed. He’s being kept on a lake on the far edge of the Hale land, and every night as the moonlight touches the lake Stiles turns back into a rather unimpressed boy.

“So, Stiles, ready to proclaim yourself as my mate?” asks Peter, leaning against a pillar by the edge of the lake.

“Peter. You are a moron. Mor-on! You’re part of the Pack! You’re Derek’s uncle! You don’t need to reenact old cartoons in order to own the land. You already own it!”

“Ah, my dear Stiles, you see, that is where you are wrong. You, as the emissary of the pack have bonded yourself to the land and to the land’s alpha. I had thought that it would be enough to simply kill Derek, and take his power and his land from him, but now, well, now I understand that in order to control not only the territory, but also the magic that is in our land I must be mated to the one that controls the property’s magic- you.”

Stiles sighs, sinking to the ground (which happens to be covered in his feathers- gross) cross-legged. This is quite possibly the most ridiculous situation on the planet. They should have put Peter in a loony bin when they had the chance.

“Right. So the only way to break this stupid spell is for me to what? Wolf-marry you?”

“Not at all dear boy! If your soul mate gives a vow of everlasting love, and declares it to the whole world, then the spell will be broken, if not… well.”

“And you’re not worried?”

“About what?”

“That my soul mate will come for me?”

“For you? Dear Stiles, you can’t even get someone to kiss you! Who on earth would give a vow of everlasting love? For you?”

Stiles frowns. Someone will… Derek will…will what? Sacrifice his future in order to free Stiles? That was what Stiles did for other people, not what other people did for Stiles. Stiles might do anything to keep Derek alive, had done, over and over again, but when it comes down to it Derek doesn’t even want to acknowledge Stile’s feelings for him let alone consider returning them. No, Vows of everlasting love were for princesses, not gangly awkward teenagers. Peter is right. There is no hope. There never really was.

But Stiles has no time to be sad, because as Peter leaves to go back to the ruins of the Hale house the rocks around the lake start singing an out of tune rendition of In the Jungle. 

Stiles groans, flops down onto his back and joins the chorus. Too bad whatever stupid spell Peter has cast on him stops him from doing magic. The first thing he would do is help the stones get in tune.

At least there are no frogs with french accents asking to be kissed. Though, if Stiles thinks about it, he is desperate enough to consider kissing a frog if it will help him loose the pluming. 

Stiles looks out into the lake, the moon is just reaching its outer edge. A few more minutes and he will be a swan once more.

_Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemo-_

*

“Sheriff. Sheriff! Come on! You need to tell me what happened to Stiles! Sheriff wake up!”

Derek had found the Sheriff in an overturned car on the side of the road with Stiles’ backpack, falling out of a broken window, contents spilling onto the ground. Stiles had been in the car when it crashed, Derek can smell faint traces of his blood in the wreckage. It makes him queasy.

“Hale,” coughs out the sheriff. “Stiles is… you have to save him… he’s been… taken.”

“Who took him Sheriff? Sheriff?”

“It’s not what it seams, Derek, it’s not what it seems.”

 The Sheriff promptly passes out.

*

Derek takes the Sheriff to the hospital (because Stiles will kill him if anything happens to his dad) and spends the next days following every lead, every sent that he can find. There’s nothing.

It’s not what it seems. Great lead there, especially in a town full of werewolves.

But Stiles is still missing and Derek knows that he cannot give up. If he finds Stiles, when he finds Stiles, Derek will tell him that he loves him. Because this, losing him like this, and not telling him, having Stiles not _know_ that Derek is coming for him, will always come for him, is devastating.

*

In the end it’s a swan. It makes perfect sense, because it’s not what it seems and the damned thing is circling around the Hale house like it’s waiting for Derek, baiting Derek into action. So Derek runs after it, grabbing Alison’s quiver and arrows that she had left on the porch earlier that week.

Derek shoots, but he’s no Alison, and his arrows never quite hit their mark.

When the swan lands in the lake and transforms into Stiles all Derek can think is _he’s here_. _He’s alive_. And also _thank god I never took archery seriously_.

“What can I do?” asks Derek, voice ruff. He takes Stiles by the hand, needing to feel him, to make sure he’s real. Stiles looks at their joined hands for a long moment, his eyes sad.

“Nothing, Derek, the only thing that can break the spell is a vow of everlasting love. And, lets face it, no one’s can really do that for me.”

“Stiles, I’ll-“

“You’ll what Derek? It doesn’t work that way. You can’t lie to magic. And even if you could, I could never do that to you. Force you to tie yourself to me. I'm doomed to remain a swan for all time.”

“Stiles, I-“

But then Peter arrives and all hell breaks loose. They fight. (Peter turns into a full-fledged wolf, which explains the Sheriff’s _it’s not what it seems_ in a rather anticlimactic fashion. Everyone knows Peter can shift into a wolf. Though, in retrospect, maybe not the Sheriff.)

Stiles, inevitably, tries to get in the middle of things, gets slammed up against a tree and stops moving. Derek stops breathing. Suddenly it’s not about making Peter pay for causing them all this trouble yet again. It’s not about making him hurt and showing him who’s in charge. It’s just about making him stop. Getting him out of the way long enough to get to Stiles.

Derek claws out Peter’s heart (He's seen it done in the Queen of the Damned movie). And it is completely anticlimactic because it’s messy and kind of gross, but all in all takes no longer than a blink of an eye. And Peter is dead gurgling mess on the ground, but Derek is already stepping over him to get to Stiles.

Stiles who is glowing and shining and surrounded by what looks like fairy dust and pillow feathers.

“Stiles,” says Derek, taking the boy into his arms, “Stiles, can you hear me? Stiles, I love you. Stiles please. Please wake up, I love you. I make a vow of everlasting love. Stiles, baby, please, I love you. Stiles…” and he’s sobbing, mumbling it over and over again into Stiles’ silent chest. Stiles is gone. So much for magic.

Scott and Lydia appear at some point and pry Stiles’ limp body from Derek’s arms. He lets them. Doesn’t know what to do except for let them. When Scott lifts Stiles up Derek suddenly rises.

“Wait,” he says, Derek leans down over Stiles and presses gently presses their lips together. Stiles’ lips are warm and Derek can imagine that he feels Stiles’ gentile exhale against his mouth. It’s soft and sweet and oh so devastating for a first kiss. A last kiss. A last… everything… Derek supposes… Right up until he gets clogged over the head by Stiles, who is suddenly flaying in Scott’s arms, sending up a cloud of feathers as he goes.

“True love’s kiss, you duffus! Don’t you know anything about magic!”

Stiles climbs out of Scott’s grasp and proceeds to beat Derek on the chest. The chest that is currently contracting because Stiles. Is. Alive.

“I’ve spent the last hour and a half in a suspended state listening to you sob and confess undying love and you didn’t think to kiss me?! Even once?!”

“Stiles-“ says Derek, reaching out to touch Stiles.

“No. Wait. I’m not done. I love you too, you big Sourwolf. Vowing everlasting love etcetera, etcetera.”

Stiles steps closer to Derek, tipping his head up to look the man in the eyes, he smiles softly then, gently reaching up a hand to run his fingers through Derek's hair.

“Now, you can kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now have Tumblr! yay!!! <http://chioces.tumblr.com/>


End file.
